1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an arrangement of components for controlling an antenna arrangement in the magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance devices with a transmitting antenna for multi-channel measurements are becoming increasingly important. It is thereby desirable to arrange the necessary high-frequency transmission power amplifiers in direct proximity to the respective antenna connectors, but this desire is restricted by the space available on the antenna.
With a multi-channel operation of the antenna arrangement, the transmission power amplifiers, which are used in each instance in the case of an arrangement which is close to the antenna, need to be shielded, with a high degree of complexity, in order to avoid mutual influencing of the amplifier and the antenna field. This is particularly significant for the described multi-channel transmitting antenna, since the antenna elements which are adjacent hereto interact with the transmission power amplifier of an examined antenna element.
A further problem is the additional heat produced by the amplifier during the transmission operation, this heat possibly requiring extensive cooling.
With an arrangement of the amplifiers remote from an antenna, additional signal attenuations are produced by feed cables, which connect the amplifier output with assigned feed points of the antenna arrangement.